Legends of Evil
by Demons Red Blood
Summary: The history of all the Black Mages commanders, their stories, how they meet. Based mostly off Demon Slayers point of view with made up pasts for all of them. Disclaimer: I do not own maplestory T for Violence and language.
1. From Demon, to Dying Father

The world of demons was a hellish place. Demons would fight because it was in their blood, because they loved the feeling of ripping their opponents apart. Death, they were afraid not of it, but excited for it. They believed they would get to meet all the great fighters of old, legendary demons and learn their fighting style, master their techniques and become as strong as them.

There weren't many types of demons. Infact, the most common kind were winged demons, they had short small wings at birth, and as they grew the wings grew, until their power peaked. Once their power peaked the demon could receive a legends blessing to make their wings grow once more into a larger purplish color. Most winged demons used melee weapons and flew while battling. Demons with high magical capabilities, that possessed what most would call "mana" had no wings, did not use melee weapons, but used weapons such as staves of wands. If they joined a battle most winged demons would perish simply because they can use much longer ranged skills then them and attack from the ground.

Few of the magical demons can transport between the world of demons and the world of maple. One demon in particular could do it quite easily and enjoyed living in the maple world because it was very peaceful. He tried to protect it as much as he could when major threats arose, but he let the regular humans, elves, and the other races take care of not so major problems, so he didn't arouse suspicion.

This mans name was Valefore. He wandered town to town across the maple world fearing his identity as a demon would be discovered. In the town of Magatia he met a beautiful young woman named Snow. She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. He walked up, long red hair let down. Smiling at her he said,

"My red eyes see through you quite clearly, I see the beauty in your heart and the willingness to love. Take my hand in love and let us go." She blushed and said

"You talk odd, but that is fine. For my eyes to see the good within. As you say, let us go." Smiling at her and taking her hand they went off.

Months passed, they fell in love and got married. Valefore never revealing his true identity. Juliet had his child, a son. Valefore was surprised that when he was born, he had wings, very unusual for a son of a magical demon. Juliet screamed at the sight of the winged, fanged, and red eyed demon.

"Demon! Demon! I gave birth to a demon! His father is one too!" Valefores eyes widened. Guards of the hospital surrounded him, carrying swords, spears and axes alike. Tears running down his eyes he said

"I am of the demon race, Although I am unlike my kin, they are bloodthirsty while I am not. Take me and kill me if you must, but leave my son alone or I shall kill all of you on the spot where you stand."

A guard stepped forward, carrying an axe in one hand and a large shield in the other. He smirked as he said

"Try me demon, Jacob, kill the baby."

He swung his axe toward Valefore, who hit it out of the way with a small magical gust. Summoning a staff in his hands he held it up, gathering mana yelled

"DEMONIC ENERGY!"

As red energy surrounded the guard, Jacob as he grabbed the baby. Dropping the child on the bed as he saw the red surround him.

"W-w-what the hell?" he stuttered.

"INFERNAL CONCUSSION!" Valefore yelled, as the words left his mouth the energy began to glow and expand. Until a loud explosion blew up the room. Running infront of the bed where his son and Juliet lay he cried

"SOUL TRANSPORT!" He then grabbed them both and they vanished into their small house in the woods on a small island near the continent of Leafre.

"I'm sorry Juliet, I lied to you so long, I feared that it could ruin our relationship." He said looking down as tears dropped from his face.

**"********B-b-back off you m-m-monster!" She cried. Grabbing her knife she keep with her. Running forward she stabbed him in the throat. Valefore fell slowly, eyes closing, bleeding from his throat and choking on blood. The last thing he saw was his winged son. **


	2. Glorious troupe, and beautiful cities!

The son, who was named after the hideous being he is, was named Demon Slayer, because his demon father slayed many guards to protect his son. He was unlike most winged demons, not that any humans knew what demons were like. He used a battle hammer for a weapon, but did not rely purely on melee attacks. He had this "force" he could not explain but it allowed him to use odd skills that usually represented darkness and terror. His force was not unlimited, he had to recharge it. While recharging he used melee combat like a normal winged demon would.

At the age of thirteen, Slay as most called him ran away from Juliet. He did not like the hate toward his father she always felt. He felt she did not care for him and hated him because of what he is. He decided to run off to the town of Ariant. He watched the vast entertainers, the gypsy show that the richer people called it. With flying playing cards, birds, and magic tricks. When the traveling show decided to move he followed. Until one day they got caught in a sandstorm. Slay did not know which way to troupe went. He just walked through the desert.

Dehydrated and thirsty, sweat poured down his face. He continued to walk slowly, until he finally collapsed. On the ground and ready to pass out he blinked, he saw a huge city, golden statues, buildings, fountains and well all over the streets. He made a few desperate attempts to get up, after realizing that would fail he began to crawl. After a few feet of crawling he finally passed out.

Eyes blinking he sat up, he felt better and he was in a darkened room. But his demon abilities kicked in, he saw quite well with his demonic vision. His 'fury' was full and could attack at any potential danger. The door slowly opened and a man walked in.

"Your lucky my team found you when we were rolling in. Another half hour knocked out in that heat you would be dead." He laughed.

"Uh thanks. I'm uh Slay."

"Odd name, those wings?" The man asked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm half demon. Who are you? Where am I? Where are my weapons?" Slay asked suspiciously, afraid of the mans intentions.

"Why my boy, we are in the most beautiful town in this whole cursed desert! Welcome to Azwan! And I, well I am a visitor as well, my name is Von Leon, but you sir can call me Leon!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Azwan?"

"Yeah, feel free to stay a while. We have people come and go all the time, sometimes without us noticing. Just be warned don't steal and try to leave. We catch every thief who has tried to steal from us, well all but one." He said, muttering the last part.

"All but one? By any chance is it the card phantom with the traveling gypsies?" Slay asked, remembering the amazing show the man performed.

"Why yes, yes it is. Do you know him?"

"I use to follow around that troupe and got lost in a sandstorm while following them and ended up here."

"Well it is no worry, enjoy your stay here at Azwan!" Leon said happily.

A/N

**Well Slay met Von Leon, bits and pieces of the heroes will be added like that thief bit obviously about phantom. Also, Slay being in Azwan obviously mean Hilla's going to come into play sooner or later. But there is much story to go, much to be told about everybody going corrupt, and I want to go deep into Arkariums past as well as Von Leons. Well either way hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!. **


	3. Tensions Are Rising, Homes are welcoming

Slay was walking around the streets quietly. He saw golden buildings, grand statues of heroes brandish swords and axes. Knights with spears, and mages with staves and wands. Archers aiming a bow with perfect aim. He was at awe at the fine worksmanship of the statues, they were made to the slightest detail, every fingernail, cowlick, scar and wounds. He contiunued his way to the palace. Leon said they could find his weapons there. As he entered the two huge double doors. There was no guards or anything. He walked over to the room that had "Armory" written across the door.

Inside he found many well made weapons, and armors. Swords, axes, and maces made of the finest materials. Bows made with the finest bowstrings of spider silk and the bow of mahogany. Armors of chain, iron, and cloth robes of silk. He wanted to pick up a great mace of a purpley color that glowed to his touch. Leons words echoed in his head "Don't steal, they catch every thief." Looking through the maces he found his mace, looking obsolete to the fine craftsmanship of all the others.

Leaving he heard voices.

"Lion Heart has been attacked too many times by this person! And you the great kingdom of Azwan refuses to help! Even though we have had a great alliance you refuse?!" A familiar voce echoed through the huge building.

Creeping closer Slay heard more voices.

"Well yes, we dare not risk giving out the location of our city." An old male voice said.

"Well fine! Lion Heart will go to war with you!" The familiar, deep voice shouted. The door opened and Von Leon himself stormed out and right into Slay.

"Oh! Slay uhm did you find your weapons?" He asked, hoping Slay didn't hear a thing.

"Uh yea, thanks for that. Uhm who had attacked you?" Slay quietly said, fearing the seriousness on the mans face.

"Oh it's nothing! Some asshole has been going into my city, and killing some of my men. I've asked for Azwans help but they're too afraid even though we've always helped them." He said with an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Can I come with you, I have nowhere to go and uhm I hope you don't mind me staying at Lionheart..." Slay looked down as he said it.

"By all means! We could always use a hand or two! And if demons are half as strong as they say they are we're in luck!" He roared laughing.

Slay couldn't help but laugh with him. He was finally happy to be in a place where he belonged.

Walking through the snow was no problem. His demon abilities were great. Scaling the mountain was where he had issues. It was full of sharp cliffs and many ravines and caverns. It looked like thousands of earthquakes had done it. He had to jump from ledge to ledge, his wings were not strong enough to fly with him yet.

After an hour or so he arrived at the huge castle. It was made of bricks and guards stood at the drawbridge in.

"State your name and business!" The first one said, drawing a sword.

"Slay, I come here at Von Leons permission, he has allowed me to stay within Lion Heart." Slay said showing a letter pretty much stating what he said.

"Very well, come in. and follow me." The second guard said.

The walls of the castle were highly decorated, with painting of Von Leon, a beautiful woman that Slay assumed the queen. In the courtyard through the snowy ground he saw nice trees well kept and it looked quite nice with the layer of snow on the leaves. The castle was enormous. The doors were at least 15 feet tall, and a single brick was about a fourth of Slays height. The doors were made of an icy blue looking wood.

"What kind of wood is this?" He asked the guard in awe.

"It's a rare wood that only grows around these regions, we don't often sell it for trade in fear people could find a way to grow it themselves, but it's called Crawdlink. Ah, heres the kings throne room." The guard said. Opening the door for Slay who nodded a thanks and stepped inside. The door closed behind him.

"Ah Slay how nice of you to come! I was hoping you'd show up soon. How do you like the castle?" Leon asked smiling.

"It's a-amazing." Slay stuttered. If the castle was the most amazing thing Slay saw, the throne room was that twenty times more. It was full of statues, Odd blue trees with lovely red leaves, which he assumed to be the Crawdlink.

"Glad you think so, it took a long time to build. Well, you can stay in one of the royal chambers! I'm treating you as my own boy!" He laughed full-heartedly.

"Also! Guard! Bring him one of Lionhearts finest maces! If you live here, you use the best supplies we can get you!" He smiled.

A/N

Tensions are rising, Slay has a place, A mysterious being is strong enough to kill some of Lionhearts best, What's going to happen next? Find out next time! But I hope you enjoyed, I plan on having about 10 chapters I hope on each of the main commanders. (Slay, Von Leon, Hilla, Arkarium, Magnus) With a few chapters of people like Orchid/Lotus. Please leave a review and see you next time.


	4. Wait, another demon?

Slay, walking to the training center, was carrying his new mace. It was one handed, with a long shaft with a metallic blunted end. It had red into in it in a design he had no idea what it was but he didn't ask. When he opened the door of the training center, he was greeted by the infrastructure who was going to help train him.

"Hey, I'm your student. Name's Slay." He greeted the woman.

"Yo, lets see what you got." she said drawing a wand.

"okay, if you insist." Slay said, lifting his mace.

"Demon Light" The woman said, lifting her wand and letting a bright light that didn't seem to affect Slay at all.

"So that's it you're a demon too. Well this will be fun." She said smiling.

"Deaths Judgement!" Slay cried jumping into the air as he landed, he put his mace in front of him so it slammed into the ground. Several huge spikes ripped from the ground and stuck into the air with jagged spikes.

"Venom Breath!" The lady cried, swinging her wand in front of her and a huge skull of blackness formed behind her. The skull opened it's mouth and hit Slay directly with a huge purple gas it spit from its mouth.

"Raven Recover!" He yelled, swinging his mace, a portal appeared as 4 ravens hit her directly in the chest. When they hit they came back into the portal. He swung his mace into battle position and the portal exploded into red light that covered him and made him feel a lot better from the venomous wave.

"You're good, I give. Names Mastema. Quarter demon." She smiled.

"Slay, half-demon. Didn't know there were many demons on Maple. Why don't you have wings?" He asked very curious at the sight of the wingless demon.

"Some are just born without it. My half demon of a father ditched us when I was born, never got the chance to talk to him." She said.

"Oh, and you don't use a 'force' like energy do you?" He inquired looking at the blue haired average height woman.

"What? Explain more please? I use what most of this world call mana." She said very confused at Slays last remark.

"So I have this energy where I can just you know use skills, but it runs up quick. One or so more attacks and I would have had to gone into melee with you, that's how I recharge it." He answered.

"Okay, well using mana is different, I have a large amount but it's harder for me to recharge. Hell, I have an idea come by tomorrow and I might have a way for you to regain your force easier."

**Well well well, bet you were wondering where I was! Sorry about that, I would love to say I was busy for Easter or something (by the way, happy belated Easter) but I wasn't. I was busy selling holy symbol and door to aliens on my bishop on maple . anyway, enough of my maple-life. Slay's finally going to learn Demon lash. Mastema comes into play, was kinda stuck on how I was going to show all this so well yeah, review and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
